Tot per tu
by llue
Summary: [CATALÀ]de la super mega Magical. Momo Cicerone en Fanficiton. En Remus, un covard, fràgil. que té por de voler fer mal perquè sap que és pitjor fer mal que te'l facin a tu mateix
1. capítol ú: Un complicat principi

Para que lo sepais, este es un fic escrito en catalán, traducido del castellano. Lo publico para que la gente catalana pueda ver fanfics en catalán de vez en cuando... y también para los quienes quieran aprender catalán, así que... ¡empezar! Si alguien quiere leer esta historia que busque "todo por ti" de Magical

Aquest es un dels fanfics planejats per pujar-los en aquesta web, com que no he trobat un lloc on posi "català" e descidit pujar-lo al mateix lloc on publico el meu. M'agradaria saber, si us agrada que publiqui aquests fanfics en català, i si us sembla que tindràn sortida. Siusplau, deixeu reviews sobre que us sembla, en general i sobre el que acabo de dir. Seria de molt agraiment, gràcies. 

Per: Magical 

Traduït: Llue Sants

**tot per tu**

Capítol 1

Un complicat principi

La lluna brillava molt alt en el cel, ara està en la seva fase menguant, molt diferent d'aquella nit. Aquella nit en que em vaig donar conte de lo cega que havia estat, aquella maleïda nit en que el món em va caure als peus i vaig caure en el abisme, en aquesta nit obscura que no troba la llum del dia ni raig d'esperança. Que faré ara? Ja es massa tard per tornar enrere i fingir un atac d'amnèsia o convençe't de que no m'importa, de que estic disposada a acceptar-te tal com ets, encara sabent que ets un home llop.

Encara em sembla que les teves excuses son inacceptables, tens por de ferir-me, de que es repeteixi el que va passar aquella nit i no tingui la mateixa sort, em vas dir. Mentider. Ets un mentider. Saps que això no passaria, no soc una bruixa burra ni descuidada, saps que podríem prendre precaucions, saps que podríem lluitar per això... però no vols, i saps per què? No es per mi, es per tu, perquè ets un maleït covard, perquè tens por de que això no duri i quan me'n vagi et deixi en una soledat pitjor a la que t'has acostumat tota la teva vida... he acertat? Va! No per res treballo en el centre de malalties de San Mungo. Si ara estiguessis al meu costat em miraries com sempre que parlo de tu: confós i admirat. em miraries burletament i diries alguna cosa amable. (es el teu estil, aguantar la discriminació d'altres, somriure i dir alguna cosa amable, per deu! Es que no tens sentiments? A vegades em venen ganes de pegar-te, altres em donen ganes de besar-te, podrà alguna cosa fer-te mostrar dolor?) però no estàs aquí. No estàs aquí i no sé si un dia tornaràs a estar-ho... al menys que et traguis el teu abominable orgull típic de Griffindor i et donessis conte que no solament et vaig ensenyar a descobrir els secrets de la ment humana, sinó que hi ha altres coses que solament et vaig dir amb mirades. Però que coi... no ho sabràs mai.

            I es per això que estic avui aquí, perquè ara solament jo puc canviar el destí, perquè sé que encara que et moris de dolor no tornaràs a buscar-me, perquè se que si vull estar al teu costat tinc que lluitar per tu, i el més curiós de tot es que tinc que lluitar amb tu.

            Tot això ha succeït molt ràpid. Recordes quan et vaig conèixer? Em vas resultar tan incomprensible com el llenguatge dels planetes, et mostraves tan neutral, tan obert que a vegades em resultaves sospitós. No podia dir que era el que succeïa amb tu, però sàvia que ocultaves alguna cosa. I llavors van començar les desaparicions, les excuses inacceptables i em vaig donar conte menties, ets un mentider dolent saps?, després de tants anys no has après a dir no! Quan sents un si! Sense que et delati la mirada.

            Així van passar molts mesos abans que comencessin els atacs, mentre tots es desesperaven tu et mantenies com sempre, a penes arrugaves la front quan arribava la noticia d'una mort o desaparició, la teva presència es tan lleu, com un record, ningú semblava veure't encara que et trobessis allí mateix; per això mateix vaig arribar a pensar que formaves part del grup del costat obscur i vaig cometre la barbaritat de insinuar-t'ho, encara que encara em pregunto quina història amaga, no ets la primera, que em vas dir mirant a través de mi, al passat. Així que no formaves part del grup obscur... llavors que podia ser? No puc creure lo burra que vaig ser, vaig pensar en totes les possibilitats excepte en la més obvia....

            Un borbolleig i el canvi al color blau em van treure dels meus pensaments i em van indicar que la poció ja estava llesta. Estic infringint la llei i arriscant la meva vida per tu. Si això no funciona, Remus Llopin, et juro que em convertiré en fantasma i tornaré a penar-te totes les nits.

            Vaig buidar la poció en un got, i la resta la vaig tirar per la resclosa, no sense abans diluir-la amb suficient aigua com canviar els seus efectes... si es mortal, a més, he sentit de set mutacions accidentals en l'últim segle. I aquí vaig... en aquest moment no puc sentir res més que la tremolor de les meves mans, sento les meves cames flanquejar i em recolzo a la taula, la suor de les meves mans fan relliscar el got transparent de la poció mentre vaig contant els segons.....u....encara puc fer marxa enrere...dos....tinc por que surti malament....tres... pot existir una forma més segura....quatre...tot això es per tu, Llopin, et juro que et mataré...cinc...massa tard...ara tanco els ulls i sento el gust amarg i àcid que crema a la meva gola...les meves cames no aguanten més...em caic i sento el soroll del vidre trencat...em desmaiaré, em sento molt malament...veig sang...les meves mans sangren i no se perquè...sento que el meu cos s'encongeix...dolor!...els meus ossos lluiten per encongir-se...dolor!...el meu estómac es regira...el meu cap està apunt de explotar...dolor!...sento com els meus porus s'obren i comença a sortir pel....però no es com abans, em sento diferent...no puc més...crec que es el final...

            Crec que em vaig desmaiar. No recordo molt del que va passar...un calderó bullint...recordo haver pres una poció...dolor en tot el meu cos.. la poció animàgic! ha funcionat? o això es la mort? Els meus pensament estan molt confosos, veig sang al meu voltant i trossos de vidre, crec que em vaig tallar amb el got de la poció, necessito arreglar tot aquest desastre, però no em puc aixecar...que estrany... no puc sentir el meu llarg cabell...vull mirar-me però només puc veure pel blanc per tot arreu, estic espantada, tracto de cridar però l'únic que surt dels meus llavis (en aquest cas, morro) es un  udol....UDOL? o sigui que...ha funcionat? M'aixeco i sento un dolor en la meva mà dreta, o bé...la meva pota dreta, no importa, vull veure'm, assegurar-me de que no estic somiant, vaig corrent a la meva habitació.. em sento mes petita i àgil del habitual... em miro al espill...deu meu! Aquesta soc jo? No m'ho puc creure, ho he aconseguit.

            Prepara't Llopin, vaig a complir el meu jurament.

Mai vaig ser impulsiva. Mai des de que tinc memòria vaig fer alguna cosa perquè si o em vaig deixar portar pel moment. El meu estil es veure, sentir, analitzar i actuar, es per això que resulta irònic veure'm a mi mateixa asseguda en la meva Nimbus volant a tota velocitat per buscar-lo. Tinc que comprar una altra escombra, al menys una Nimbus 2000, encara que....siguem sincers, no la uso casi mai. Es curiós com les coses més inservibles en els moments més inoportuns es tornen indispensables. Passant a altres coses, si els meus càlculs son correctes, arribaré al voltant de les dos. Fantàstic, després de casi morir enverinada amb una poció, el que segueix es sobrevolar a mig país a una velocitat de mort per despertar a un Llunàtic en mig de la matinada, i lo pitjor de tot es que ni tan sols estic segura de que està allí, en que estic pensant? Hauria de buscar un dia i tindre una visita amb mi mateixa, crec que tants enigmes m'han fet mal al cervell...aquesta serà una molt, molt llarga nit....        


	2. capítol dos: Les conseqüències

A ver por aquí, que parece que todo el mundo está confuso. Para los que no entienden nada de nada y quieran entender, que me agreguen en el msn, sino iremos mal... 

Per als altres: jo no he escrit aquest fanfict, només le traduit. Així que no em vingueu en que m'ha quedat bé, bé... se que m'ha quedat traduit a la perfecció, ba, que soc jo ( conya). La autora veritable i uncia es la Magical, i no en te ni idea del català ja que viu a america del Sud, ok?

**Crisopher Jacques:** sense comentari... vamos.

**Camelot:** ok, així creus q està bé això de `publicar amb català?

**Undomiel:** algun dia nos veremos... algun dia...

**Moryn:** sorry, te entiendo, haz caso a lo que te digo mas arriba, o sino, busca un fanfict q se llama todo por ti, la autora es Magical, allí lo encontrarás en castellano

**Izzy Black:** si la noia està enamorada del Remus. 

Per: Magical Traduït per Llue Sants **Tot per tu** Capítol 2 

Les conseqüències

Remus Llopin va passar una mà pel seu cabell gris. Havia sigut un dia molt llarg, va haver d'assistir a una altra reunió de Pares que no l'acceptaven com a professor dels seus fills, i el rumor de que havia ajudat a Sirius es curs passat anterior no el van ajudar gaire a conevençe'ls. Però no hi havia cap altra forma, aquest any havien hagut més desaparicions i Dumbledore li havia demanat personalment que es tornés a encargar de Defensa Contra Les Forces Del Mal quan en Voldemort va tornar a intentar altra vegada matar el Harry i aquella noia Delacour va renunciar espantada. A més, el necessitava aprop per ser membre de l'ordre del fènix.

            Es va deixar caure en un sofà d'orelles gastades i va tancar els ulls. Un any, com van poder passar tantes coses en un any? Tantes morts i desaparicions... sense contar els problemes en que el Harry es ficava cada dos per tres, ja tenia 16 anys, i seguia sent igual que el James quan tenia 14, es que era la seva fotocopia? I el judici del Sirius, era un perill que tenien que prendre, necessitaven a un Sirius Black anomenat innocent, no podien esperar que l'ordre del fènix fos una societat acceptada si atemoritzava a altres per tindre com a membre a un assassí d'un mag i dotze muggles...per dir-ho literalment. Tot això passava per la seva ment: assassinats, desaparicions, aventures, judicis, societats i...sobre tot allò...un mal al cap que es deia Lynx Blair. Sempre perseguint-lo, preguntant, ficant-se en problemes. Si no l'aprecies tant diria que es parent d'Snape. Apreciar! Podia usar aquestes finalitats amb ella? Que era sinó apressi el que sentia per la jove? Va tractar de negar el pensament que es va creuar per la seva ment "solament era apressi" va decidir.

            Una ombra ràpida va creuar l'habitació. Va obrir els ulls i es va aixecar sorprès davant la persona que tenia al davant d'ell i que jugava amb la seva vareta entre els dits.

            El rellotge de la paret va marcar les dos.

            -Així que heu tornat a les andades eh, Llopin? – va dir el ser emmascarat davant d'ell – vaig pensar que potser ho reconsideraries, venint d'un home llop com tu.

            El Remus no va dir res. No havia de desafiar-lo, i menys sense la seva vareta.

            -sorprès? – va continuar el cavaller de la mort mentre es passejava davant d'ell – no ho hauries d'estar, es més, els sorpresos som nosaltres, pensàvem que després de la mort del Potter acabaria aquesta idiotesa de l'ordre del fènix....

            -hauries d'unir-te amb nosaltres – va continuar – els homes llop son criatures del mal... no haurien d'unir-se amb els fènixs, i menys per desafiar el senyor de les forces del mal.

            El Remus va seguir callat. El cavaller de la mort va prendre allò com una negació.

            -professor de defensa contra les forces del mal, Llopin? – el cavaller de la mort va soltar un riure sarcàstic i va sacsejar el cap. – deixa'm que t'ensenyi una cosa sobre defensa contra les forces del mal..._crucio! –_ va cridar apuntant amb la vareta.

            -ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! – El Remus va caure agenollat de dolor, sentia el poder de mil descarregues elèctriques atravessant'li el cos, aviat el dolor se li va intensificar al pit i va perdre la veu. Havia après a resistir-se del _imperius, _inclòs podia aturar un _crucio _el temps suficient com per no se tocat...però ara la seva vareta es trobava en mans d'un cavaller de les forces del mal.

            -regla de defensa contra les forces del mal numero u: mai et facis enemic del bàndol més fort – va dir el cavaller de la mort allunyant la vareta. El Remus es va quedar al terra, tenia una lleugera tremolor en tot el cos – sorprenent, Llopin, encara no t'has desmaiat. _Crucio!_ – va tornar a dir el cavaller de la mort

            -argg!!!!!!!!!! – aquesta vegada el dolor era encara pitjor.

            -regla numero dos: mai et quedis sol a casa – va tornar a allunyar la vareta i el va mirar – segueixes viu, Llopin? Et felicito, ets el més resistent del que he tingut el plaer de torturar, però això arriba fins aquí...a veure...ah, si, i la regla més important, la numero tres: mai, però mai se t'acudeixi deixar la teva vareta màgica – va dir ensenyant-se'la – adéu Llopin, va ser un plaer, creume.

            -_obitus per subitum! – _tot el que va poder veure Remus va ser una llum verda brillant que el va encegar. Llavors va succeir.

            El cavaller de la mort que estava davant d'ell va caure i per poc que no l'aplaste. Que havia passat? Va mirar cap a la porta i la va veure. Allí estava ella: Lynx Blair, encara apuntant la vareta amb la mà tremolosa i una mirada de terror en els ulls.

            -regla de defensa contra les forces del mal numero quatre: vigila les teves espatlles. – va dir amb una respiració agitada – està mort?

            Mentres Remus l'examinava i assentia amb el cap, Lynx es deixava caure al terra, cap dels dos va veure un corb negre que emprenia el vol que havia observat tot des de la finestra. Pel moment solament els veurem enviar mussols missatgers, així que seguim al corb.

            Va passar per molts carrers grans i dormides, barris apressats i lúgubres, rius, camps, inclòs semblava entrar en portals dissimulats per ponts, fins arribar a la fortalesa de les ombres. Semblava un autèntic laberint, tot esculpit en roca negra, es veien escales negres irregulars que acabaven en el no res i altres que s'havia de trepar al revés o eren una paret, llacs negres on no semblava tenir cap moviment, llàgrimes de roca penjades del sostre i infinites coves, entrades i trampes mortals. Però el corb volava àgilment. Semblava que coneixia molt bé cada centímetre d'aquell laberint. A la poca estona va entrar per una finestra on hi havia una sala molt gran, replica exacta de la cambra dels secrets, excepte potser en les grans finestres fosques i les seves posicions per cada cavaller de la mort. Va donar un gir en el aire i es va dirigir fins a la trona als peus de la gran escultura de Sirpentin Slytherin. Es va transformar amb un suau ¡pop! I en el seu lloc va aparèixer un home res semblant al fràgil corb que hem estat seguint. Tenia al igual que els altres una màscara i una capa negra posada, per el que no es va poder notar la suor al front i la seva mirada de nerviosisme.

            -Porto noticies, amo – va dir fent una reverència. El home que estava davant d'ell no semblava immutar-se i va seguir mirant a traves d'ell. El cavaller de la mort ho va prendre com a una invitació a que continues – Avery...ell....ell ha mort, amo – hi va haver un suau murmuri dintre els cavallers de la mort, en voldemort va mirar amb fúria al cavaller de la mort-corb i aquest va tindre unes ganes immenses de fer mitja volta i sortir corrents.

            -així que hem perdut un cavaller de la mort i un candidat a espia...en una sola nit...pensava que el Llopin o reconsidaria...però ara mata als meus cavallers de la mort.- va dir amb una mirada de gel.

            -n...no va ser el Llopin, mi Lord – va balbucejar el cavaller de la mort. Voldemort el va mirar indignat – va ser una noia, no l'havia vist mai, però si vol senyor...puc averiguar qui es..

            -una hora Macnair. Si no em portes informació en una hora no et molestis en tornar. Tenim que ensenyar-li una lliçó a la petita assassina.

            En Dumbledore va arribar encendrat i preocupat per la ximenia. En altres ocasions, hauria sigut còmic de veure'l agitat i amb cendres al nas netejant-se les ulleres de mitja lluna.

            -on està, Remus? – va dir sense perdre el temps. Remus li va indicar on es trobava el cos sense vida del cavaller de la mort – qui es? – va tornar a preguntar el Dumbledore. El Remus va negar amb el cap.

            -encara no ho em comprovat – i dit això li va treure la màscara

            -Avery – van dir tots dos al uníson

            -Avery? El que va ser absolt fa quinze anys? – vaig preguntar, encara que ja res em sorprenia.

            - vos deu ser la senyoreta Blair, si no m'equivoco – va dir en Dumbledore amablement. Vaig assentí amb el cap

            - us coneixeu? – va preguntar el Remus intrigat

            -ens hem vist – va ser tota la resposta d'en Dumbledore – però ara no hi ha temps per parlar d'això.. diguin-me que a passat

tota la història va ser relatada en silenci

            -...però crec que hauríem de canviar la versió de la historia – va suggerir el Remus – si en Voldemort s'enterra del que realment ha passat anirà al darrera de Lynx. 

Em va semblar veure una mirada de preocupació en la seva cara...era possible? O va ser una altra de les meves grans al·lucinacions?

            -en Voldemort ho sap tot- va dir en Dumbledore amb el seua brillor als ulls. A allò no hi va haver cap protesta, solament es va poder sentir un aire tens que va omplir la sala. – serà millor que t'amaguis.

Vaig mirar el Remus. Després vaig mirar en Dumbledore, i com si m'estés llegint el pensament va dir: "en el lloc més segur del mon"


	3. capítol tres: Hogwarts

**Mag Starfish.. bueno.. Magical ¬¬:** si lo he echo u_u, para que te envien nuevos emails diciendote que sigas con esto, y te digo que la gente q esta por aki no lo abandona tan facilmente... asi que mas te vale...

**Nayade/Nàiade:** gracies, gracies, sabia que era genial, no feia falta q mo diguesis ^_ ^, i no!! No hi ha moltes faltes!! Pel teu be val més q ho retiris si no vols una amenaçaaaaaaaaaa ¬¬, saps la munt d'estona q me passat corregint-lo?

**Jack Dawson:** si, si, sabia que era genial i guapissima u_u¡, moltes gracies pel teu review. Per cert!, tu qui coi ets?  

**************************

"Gringotts es el lloc més segur del món per guardar qualsevol cosa, excepte Hogwarts"

Rubeus Hagrid.

L.1

            Però...i quan vols guardar algú? L'Snape fa la seva aparició...i no es molt amigable...;p

Per: Macical 

Traduït per Llue Sants

Tot per tu 

Capítol tres

Hogwarts 

Hogwarts lluïa esplendorós des de el llac. En  la punta de una alta muntanya, amb les seves finestres brillant davall del cel estrellat, s'alçava el impressionant castell amb les seves tantes torres i torretes. En aquesta nit de pluja d'estiu vaig arribar per primera vegada, i des de la primera vegada que els meus peus van tocar la suau gespa vaig saber que ja res seria igual: ara tindria que adaptar-me a noves costums, nous horaris i noves manies. Encara que això no ho vaig saber fins molt, molt més tard.

            Em preguntava que faria jo en aquell col·legi, la meva antiga professió no tenia res a veure aquí...però confio que el professor Dumbledore ja ho tingui tot planejat. Es un home ordenat i eficient, encara que a vegades aparentava ser un boig completament. Ens va fer passar al seu despatx, que semblava una botiga d'articles anti-gravitacionals, vaig poder veure tota la via lactea, constel·lacions, planetes llunyans, meteorits, pèndols, un munt de coses flotant al voltant. El Dumbledore ens va indicar que ens asseguéssim i el mateix va fer, llavors va començar a parlar. Va parlar sobre la situació de l'ordre del fènix, dels problemes amb el ministre i del seu professor de criatures màgiques, que se'n havia anat lluny a buscar gegants contra en Voldemort. En arribar en aquest punt, em va demanar amablement que em fes càrrec de les classes. Jo professora de Hogwarts? Casi se'm va fer un acudit, no sàvia res sobre el tema, però tampoc em podia quedar sense fer res, així que vaig asseptar.

El Dumbledore semblava molt satisfet. Quan el rellotge de la paret va marcar les quatre, ens va manar que descanséssim.

            El Remus em va acompanyar a la meva habitació, un gest molt estrany coneixent-lo. Al arribar em va somriure i estenent la mà va dir:

            -suposo que ara som col·legues.

            Col·legues? Aquest va ser un d'aquells moments memorables en que em va donar ganes de besar-lo, a qui dimonis l'interessava ser el seu col·lega? Li vaig tornar el somriure i amb un xoc de mans, vaig respondre:

            - si, bons col·legues.   

            Aquesta nit va està plena de sorpreses. D'un moment a l'altre em vaig convertir en professora de criança de criatures màgiques, sen se mencionar que vaig atacar a un desconegut cavaller de la mort i em vaig convertí en animagica. Això em recorda que encara no li he dit al Remus, però això va perden importància. Ni tan sols em va preguntar perquè vaig anar a buscar-lo, i alguna cosa em diu que no ho farà.

            Al matí següent vaig anar a buscar al professor Dumbledore per demanar-li un informe sobre el treball que havia fet el professor Hagrid, necessitava un model d'educació, encara que...crec que va ser un gran error. Aquell home ensenyava d'una manera súper desorganitzada, amb una estranya combinació...hipogrifs, cucsbruts? excreguts de cua explosiva?, vaja, els segons haurien d'enviar-los a herbologia i els últims a defensa contra les forces del mal. Molta poca teoria, no totes les criatures màgiques son fàcils de trobar i moltes son adoptades per mags, necessitaré un gran esforç per posar al dia als alumnes de cursos avançats. Després de llegir l'informe em vaig dirigir a la biblioteca i vaig començar a buscar sola llibres sobre el tema, que em resulta bastant desconegut. Em vaig passar tot el dia llegint, el que em va causar un gran mal al coll i un gran mal de cap. Al voltant de les vuit va arribar un elf domèstic que es deia Dooby per informar-me que el sopà ja estava llest molt emocionat va acceptar portar-me els llibres al meu despatx. Apart de Dumbledore, Flich, Remus, els fantasmes, Peeves, un batalló d'elfs domèstics i jo no hi ha ningú més en el castell.

            Per el que vaig poder escoltar en el sopà ( que si no hagués estat per en Dumbledore hagués resultat lúgubre ) els demés professors arribarien en dues setmanes per preparar-ho tot abans del 1 de setembre. Em tinc que donar pressa. Aquella mateixa nit vaig enviar un mussol missatger.

            Les dues setmanes següents van transcórrer entre llibres, pols, la cabana d'en Hagrid i visites furtives al bosc prohibit. Casi no he parlat amb el Remus, solament ens veiem tres cops per cada àpat. Tinc la sensació que em defuig. Els demés professors van arribar al migdia. Vam esmorzar junts entre presentacions, anècdotes i riures, bé, potser a excepció del professor de pocions, que em mirava estranyament, crec que no confia en mi. Al acabar hi va haver una junta i el professor Dumbledore els va explicar tot sobre la meva condició. Després de escoltar-ho tot ( es clar que Dumbledore es va guardar tot sobre l'obitus per subitum ) hi va haver un silenci mortal. Em vaig sentir molt incòmoda i vaig mirar a remus, que observava algun punt llunyà, després la meva mirada es va creuar amb la del professor Snape, que em mirava amb astúcia. No em va agradar aquella mirada. Guardava alguna cosa, ho se.

            Em queden set dies. Set dies abans de tindre que ensenyar a un munt de nens una matèria que ni tan sols domino molt bé. Aquest matí ha arribat el paquet que tan esperava, el vaig obrir i em vaig trobar vint bells shawjells dormint. Els shawjells son petites criatures de color negre brillant, i semblen fets de gelatina, poden inflar-se fins a tindre la mida d'una casi i explotar, quan això succeeix impregnen al enemic amb una substància viscosa que es troba dins d'ells i provoca una irritació si son petits, però si son adults inclòs poden desfer una roca. Son criatures adoptades per mags perquè generalment son molt amigables i tendres, sense extremitats definides, els hi agrada adoptar la forma d'altres objectes del seu voltant ( encara que mai aconsegueixen assemblar-si ), jugar en les ombres i generalment se'ls troba nedant en els rius dels boscos més espessos, perquè necessiten humitat. A pesar de ser criatures domestiques o salvatges, també son buscats per les seves propietats curatives, que es troba en una substància viscosa que tenen a dintre, esclar que nesesiten ser combinades amb altres ingredients per aconseguir una unió. Això es tot el que he averigüat fins avui. En el primer trimestre penso parlar dels shawjells ( gustos i costums, els seus tipus de defensa i d'atac ) i el que ve després...bé, ja pensaré en allò, nesesito més temps per trobar més criatures.

            Em queden dos dies per el principi de classes i no trobo els meus shawjells! Ahi els vaig deixar en una caixa amb l'Ullal perquè els cuides, i aquest matí no vaig trobar ni la caixa ni els shawjells, vaig mirar el gos pensant que potser se'ls havia menjat, però no crec, no hi ha rastres de la caixa i ells son recent nascuts, no van poder escapar sols. Em vaig passar tot el dia buscant-los, li vaig preguntar al Filch, als elfs, inclòs a tots els professors, però ningú em va poder contestar, el Remus es va oferir a ajudar-me, però crec que ell mateix nesesitava ajuda per controlar la Koopa que tenia encadenat al seu escriptori. No se que fer, li he preguntat a tot el castell...be, no exactament a tots, tal vegada sigui ell la solució.

            -professor Snape? Puc parlar amb vos un moment? – vaig preguntar nerviosa.

El home ni tan sols em va mirar. Va emetre alguna cosa semblant a un grunyit, el que em va semblar de molt mala educació, però coneixent-lo, el no haver-me fulminat la mirada ja era un progrés per si mateix. Vaig entrar a la masmorra i vaig veure que estava ocupat posant coses gelatinoses en un flascó. La visió era tan repugnant que em van donar ganes de sortir corrents d'allí i vomitar. Però no podia fer-ho. Ell era la meva ultima esperança de trobar-los. Em vaig apropar lentament cap a on estava ell.

            -professor Snape...em preguntava si ha vist als meus... – però les meves paraules van quedar en sec al veure el que eren les coses gelatinoses – QUE ES ALLÒ? – vaig dir casi cridant

            l'Snape em va mirar burletament i em va preguntar amb sarcasme:

            - es que potser vos no sou la professora de criança de criatures màgiques? Com ensenyarà la matèria si no pot reconèixer ni tan sols un Shawjell? – va dir acompanyant la pregunta amb un somriure burleta.

            ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

            -Shawjells, professor Snape? Els meus shawjells? – vaig dir tractant de no colpejar-lo

            -suposo que si, els vaig trobar aprop de l'Ullal, en una caixa – va contestà despreocupat, posant el pròxim en un altre flascó. La seva caradurissima em va deixar gelada.

            - bé, PERFECTE, professor Snape, però em sap greu informar-li que eren els MEUS Shawjells per a la meva primera classe. Els necessitava! – vaig dir explotant. El home m'agafa els meus Shawjells, em deixa sense res per la meva classe i es comporta com si res hagués passat.

            -oh, de debò? – va contestar sense mostrar cap senya de sorpresa o disculpa – jo també els nesesitava per fer les meves pocions, veu? – va dir ensenyant-m'ho. Això ha sigut el colmo!

            - be, per aquesta vegada val, però li agradaria que la pròxima vegada busci els SEUS PROPIS materials – vaig respondre fent mitja volta abans de que aconseguis fer-me perdre la paciència.

            -mm..ho tindré en conte – va dir a les meves esquenes amb un to que mostrava ser tot el contrari.

Grandiós, ara com dimonis trobaré vint criatures màgiques en dos dies...al menys que...be, no volia fer això, però m'has obligat, Severus Snape.   


	4. capítol quatre: El professor de pocions

**Maite Zaitut:** tens raó que hauriem de reivindicar un lloc pel català, però jo no sé anglès, així que que si algú vol fer-ho, que sapigui que jo l'apoyaré en tot el que faci falta. A més, tampoc em conecto gaires vegades, u_u¡, de totes maneres gràcies pel review. He triat un fic molt bo? Tu creus? A mi em va encantar des del primer moment, va ser el primer a traduïr, bé... m'enrollo massa. Adeu.

Ai...Severus, Severus...en quins embolics ens has ficat?

L'espill te dues cares...

Somnis bíblics? Alguna cosa deu estar malament...

Autora: Magical

**Capítol quatre**

**El professor de pocions**

El bosc cada vegada es feia més espès. Podia escoltar el pas dels meus propis peus al tocar el terra humit i sentir el murmuri de les fulles al xiular el vent. Tot semblava màgic, se'm feia increïble el conèixer el contrast de la nit i el dia d'un mateix lloc. Però ara no era moment per reflexionar. Tenia abans de que es fes fosc trobar vint Shawjells. Se'm faria més fàcil agafar el camí cap a la oficina del professor Dumbledore, renunciar i volar cap a un altre continent, però potser sigui el immens respecte que sento cap al director, o el meu estúpid sentit de la responsabilitat o un home que es diu Remus Llopin que em falta valor. El soroll d'uns passos em va treure dels meus pensaments. Vaig girar-me ràpidament però no vaig poder veure res més que troncs d'arbres amb les seves branques alçades fins a un cel que semblava tenyit de verd. Per la meva ment van passar imatges horribles de criatures afamades en busca de carn, vaig treure la meva vareta instintivament, mentre sentia la por acumulant-se al meu pit, el xiulet del vent de cop va desaparèixer i va deixar un silenci que em va traspassar un calfred. Vaig tractar de calmar les meves pors convencent-me de que podria agafar les rendes de la situació, però va poder més la por a la por que tots els arguments que vaig utilitzar en altres durant tants anys. Vaig sentir els passos cada cop més a prop i vaig tornar a mirar, però la imatge era igual a tots costats. Vaig decidir avançar el pas, era massa tard per tornar enrere. Mentre més avançava, més em semblava que tornava al mateix lloc, era a més d'un bosc un laberint?, no ho sabia, però d'alguna cosa estava segura: necessitava allunyar-me d'allí el més ràpid possible. De cop una mà es va posar en la meva espatlla, vaig sentir com tota la por del món queia damunt meu. –al menys això em va semblar – tot el bosc es va callar i no va deixar lloc a cap soroll menys a la respiració d'una persona – o el que fos – rere meu, estava massa aterrada com per a girar-me a veure, solament sostenia la meva vareta incapaç de pronunciar ni tan sols un sortilegi simple.

            - Lynx – va dir la veu a les meves esquenes. Era una veu coneguda. Em vaig armar de valor i vaig gira'm. Era el Remus.

            - quasi...em...mates...del espant – vaig dir respirant profundament.

            - que i fas aquí?

            - i tu que fas aquí?

            - he vist que et dirigies al bosc prohibit i he decidit seguir-te, no hauries d'estar aquí, es perillós – em va dir tan seriós que em van donar ganes de riure.

            - vinga, Llopin, soc la professora de criança de criatures màgiques, no una alumna infringint normes.

            - de totes maneres no hauries de venir-hi sola.

            - bé, tot això li tenim que agrair al nostre bon col·lega el professor Snape.

            - al Severus? – va preguntar el Remus – que te ha veure amb tot això?

            - res, el simple fet de haver robat, assassinat, estripat els meus Shawjells no l'importa – Remus em va mirar arquejant una cella

            - per què? – va ser tot el que se li va acudir dir. Coneixia l'Snape, i aquest no era el seu estil.

            - m'odia.

            - per què?

            - no ho se, perquè vaig matar al seu antic company cavaller de la mort, potser? – vaig dir avançant de nou al bosc.

            - No crec que el Severus....

            - ja, era broma – vaig dir tallant-lo en sec – de debò que no saps per què? – li vaig preguntar arrugant l'entrecella. El Remus va negar amb el cap – t'ho diré quan trobi als meus Shajwells.

            La busca va resultar ser un fracàs. Vam arribar a un possible cau de Shajwells, però estava buida. Ja havia enfosquit força, era massa perillós com per esperar i vam decidir tornar. A pesar de tot, em vaig sentir més lleugera, trobar-los hauria significat tenir que dir coses que m'agradaria oblidar. No se perquè vaig fer aquella promesa...m'he tornat impulsiva aquests dies.

            El sopà va passar sense cap més problema que les preguntes ben intencionades dels meus nous col·legues, a les que per evitar una altra batalla amb l'Snape vaig contestar que encara no sabia on estaven. El Dumbledore es va oferir a ajudar-me, però ho vaig refusar, ja estic donant prou problemes per enviar al director a buscar una banda de gelatines ambulants. Per la meva sorpresa, al arribar a la meva habitació em vaig trobar la caixa, bonica broma de l'Snape, vaig pensar. El molt cavaller em torna la caixa buida després d'haver robat, assassinat i estripat els meus pobres Shawjells. Una onada de ira amenaçava en controlar-me i anar a buscar l'Snape per posar les meves mans al seu coll i penjar-lo. Suposo que somiar no costa res. Em vaig deixar caure damunt el llit esgotada i em vaig quedar observant el barret negre caigut al terra...un barret molt lleig, en realitat, massa rodó, a més...un moment! Jo no tinc un barret així...serà que hi ha o hi havia algun intrús en aquesta habitació? Em vaig aixecar silenciosament i vaig agafar la vareta, si es que havia hagut un intrús, com va poder ser tan estúpid com per deixar una cosa tan gran i obvi com un barret aquí? Suposo que podia ser de l'Snape, podia haver-lo perdut aquí, però em sembla que no usa barret (i menys un tan lleig), em vaig apropar i vaig intentar d'aixecar-lo, però per ser un barret, pesava tan que vaig tenir que agafar-lo amb les dues mans, tenia una consistència estranya...com d'una bossa d'aigua. De cop, un petit tros del barret va començar a moure's fins que es va formar un petit bony, i després un altre, i un altre, i un altre...em vaig assentar al terra i vint Shajwells rebotaven al meu voltant, em van mirar afamats (nota de l'autora: el que em fa pensar...que menjaran els Shajwells?) la mateixa caixa, els mateixos animalets (ho sé perquè son resen nascuts) com han pogut arribar aquí? El primer que em va venir al cap va ser una broma de l'Snape, amagar els Shajwells i després fer-me buscar-los per tot el castell. Però, l'Snape es dels que es gasten el temps fent bromes? Vaig decidir anar-lo a buscar i desfer tot aquest enrenou. El vaig trobar en un dels passadissos cap al seu despatx

            - professor Snape! Necessito parlar amb vos un moment!

            - de nou? Que vol aquesta vegada, professora Blair? – em va preguntar cansat

            - Shawjells.

            - no te res nou, professora? Aquest a sigut el tema de tota la setmana, especialment avui, no pare de parlar de Shawjells, per què no va a la conselleria i aconsegueix un permís per transformar-se en un?

            - perquè no m'interessa professor – vaig respondre fulminant-li la mirada. – solament volia saber que fan els meus Shawjells a la meva habitació

            - no hauria d'estar feliç per això?

            - si, ho estic...però aquest no era el punt. Vos va dir...

            - jo vaig dir que vaig trobar els Shawjells a una caixa junt amb l'Ullal, el gos estava tan espantat que es va amagar sota la meva capa. Vos ja es deu imaginar la resta...

            - així que els del bosc prohibit...

            - els vaig portar fa tres dies, si li interessa saber – va dir amb un somriure burleta, amb això va donar la conversació per acabada i es va girar agregant – jo SEMPRE busco els meus materials.

            - professor Snape! – vaig dir ràpidament abans de que pugues marxar. Es va aturar i va girar-se per veure'm 

            vaig sentir el rubor a les meves galtes, i amb tota la pena del mon, vaig dir: 

            - gràcies – va fer una ganyota en senyal de somriure i va seguir el seu camí. El vaig observar desaparèixer per la cantonada. Hogwarts potser era el lloc més segur del mon, però d'una altra cosa estava segura: també es el lloc més estrany del mon. – suposo que tu també et l'home més estrany del món, Severus Snape – vaig pensar en veu alta

            Potser va ser pel llarg dia, però aquella nit vaig tenir un somni estrany o un altre malson burro: vaig somiar que Severus Snape volava damunt d'una escombra per un prat i es trobava amb mi, em va mirar un moment i en un tancar i obrir d'ulls em convertia en una nena petita d'uns cinc anys mentre que l'Snape es convertia en una serp verda i enroscat a la seva escombra va començar a volar al meu voltant – Eve, Eve...! la poma... el pomer a florit...! – em deia en veu de nen (nota de la autora: Eve es Eva en anglès i pomer vol dir arbre de pomes) de cop i volta la escena va canviar i em trobava a una habitació amb el meu pare, li tremolava la veu i repetia – no ho havies...no ho havies de fer...m'has obligat! Mentre m'apuntava amb la vareta, curiosament es va convertir en l'Snape i em va parlar amb veu diferent, una que no crec que hagi escoltat mai – no aniràs a Hogwarts.. no t'ho permetré...! – i a continuació em va llançar un sortilegi, i solament em vaig veure caure...caure...i després em vaig despertar d'un sobresalt.


	5. cápítol cinc: el secret del Neville

Bé! Fa molt de temps que no dic res per aquí, i a penes contesto els e-mails que deixeu. Així que per primera vegada en aquest fic faré una entradeta! Si, ho heu sentit bé!..... per començar vull dir que no em martiritseu amb les faltes d'ortografia, que ja ho sé, que no es res nou de mi XD ^_^¡, i en segon lloc vull dir que us animo a que el llegiu sense el final, pq he de dir que porto bastants capítols traduïts, i si vec que no hi ha sortida no continuaré traduint (que son moltes hores d'esforç per a una noia tan vaga com jo!)

Autora: Magical

Tot per tu 

La història es torna des de un altre angle i el enigmes agraden... quina mosca li haurà picat al Neville? Potser l'Hermione ho sap...

****

**Capítol cinc**

El secret del Neville 

            En Harry Potter va arribar xop, afamat i notablement feliç el primer dia de setembre a Hogwarts. Va entrar al gran saló juntament amb els seus amics Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan. Els set es van assentar a la llarga taula de Griffindor i van començar a xerrar sense preocupar-se de baixar la veu. A l'estona la professora McGonagall es va aixecar i va fer un silenci amb un simple moviment de mans, semblava que hagués fet un sortilegi, però no, la seva sola presència exigia respecte i silenci. Va començar parlant de regles i normes, per continuar amb el sorteig de barret. Mentre escoltaven el barret cantar la nova cançó, Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan murmuraven amb els seus amics.

            - heu vist? El Llopin ha tornat! – va dir el Dean emocionat

            -si...- va comentar el Ron sense donar-li importància – la Fleur Delacour ha renunciat després de tot, eh?

            -doncs jo opino que juntament amb el falç Ull-foll Murri, el professor Llopin es el millor professor de defensa contra les forces del mal que em tingut mai – va dir l'Hermione molesta.

            -si, tu ho dius perquè ets una dona – va dir el Ron desafiant-la. Abans de començar una altra guerra burra, el Seamus va dir:

            - oh, no! Però si acabo de recordar, el professor Llopin es un home llop!

            -això ja ho sabem tots i pensava que havíem acordat en que no ens importava – va dir el Harry una mica enfadat.

            -no es per això...no recordeu? – va dir el Seamus amb una cara d'exasperació – a tercer quan ens ensenyava el Llopin i tenia les seves transformacions...l'Snape el reemplaçava! Creuen que el reemplaçarar aquest curs? – va preguntar canviant a una cara de terror.

            A aquesta pregunta li va seguir un horrible silenci i unes cares estupefactes.

            -jo no suportaria una altra classe amb l'Snape, no en aquest curs, no per sis vegades a la setmana, una es suficient, tres intolerables...però sis... – el Neville Longbottom es va colpejar la front amb la taula.

            - escolteu nois...qui es ella? – va dir el Seamus.

            - qui? – va preguntar el Harry mirant per tots els llocs

            - la que està al costat del professor Llopin? – en Dean va assenyalar la taula de professors. En Neville va voltejar a veure i casi es cau del seient, la seva cara es va posar blanca com el paper.

            - Neville, estàs bé? Fas mala cara – va dir el Harry mirant-lo preocupat.

            - no, no. Estic perfectament. – va respondre tartamudejant. Tots el van mirar preocupats, era obvi que mentia.

            - una professora nova? No sàvia res al respecte, quins vacants hi ha? – va preguntar el Dean intrigat

            - criança de criatures màgiques – van respondre el Harry, el Ron i l'Hermione alhora

            - vaja com ho sabeu? Que ha passat amb el Hagrid? – va preguntar el Seamus.

            - ens cartegem amb el Hagrid – va dir el Ron.

            - va dir que tenia una missió important i que estaria ocupat tot l'any. – va afegir l'Hermione

            - suposem que te a veure amb alguna cosa d'en Volde..- va començar a dir el Harry.

            - schhht!!!!! No diguis el nom! – van dir els sis alhora

            - d'acord... – el Harry va aixecar les mans en senyal de tregüa

            el barret seleccionador va colocar l'últim alumne de primer a la seva casa respectiva, va tancar l'obertura i va començar a pensar en la pròxima cançó de l'any vinent, satisfet per haver acabat el seu treball i no haver desepcionat a ningú. El professor Dumbledore es va aixecar i va començar amb el discurs del principi d'any, on va anunciar el retorn del Llopin i el momentani retir del Hadrid.

            - vaja, al final algú ha sentat el cap i han despatxat a aquell patètic del Hagrid?! – va dir Draco Malfoy en una veu consideradament alta, el que va provocar uns riures en la taula de Slytherin i unes mirades fulminants de les altres cases.

            - m'agradaria trencar-li la cara i provar qui es el patètic.. – va dir el Ron apretant els punys.

            Després del gran banquet, els set amics van decidir felicitar al Llopin i donar-li la benvinguda abans de pujar a dormir. El van trobar parlant amb la nova professora de criança de criatures màgiques.

            - ha set una gran sorpresa, professor! – va dir el Dean emocionat.

            - però no buscaran a l'Snape per reemplaçar-lo quan no estigui disposat, oi? – va preguntar esperançat el Seamus. El Llopin va somriure.

            - bé...suposo que no es pot tindre res en aquesta vida... – va dir el Ron

            - deixeu això ja, el professor Llopin es el millor professor de defensa contra les forces del mal que hem tingut mai, i si per tenir-lo de tornada tindrem que suportar a l'Snape per un temps més.. – va dir el Harry

            - valdrà la pena! Va afegir l'Hermione

            - ja prou nois, es més del que.. – va començar a dir el Remus, després va observar la cara del Neville – que passa alguna cosa Neville? Fas mala cara.

            - eh! Com?, no, no em passa res... – va tartamudejar mirant el terra...

            - n'estàs segur?

            - si..si..

            - Neville? Crec que tenim que parlar – va dir de cop la professora de criança de criatures màgiques. Va posar la mà a la seva espatlla i van fer camí cap al seu despatx. Els sis se'ls van mirar estupefactes i el Llopin va distraure la seva atenció parlant sobre la primera classe.

             Només l'Hermione Granger va seguir observant la figura llunyana del Neville i la misteriosa professora de criança de criatures màgiques. aquí hi ha alguna cosa estranya va pensar per si mateixa. El Llopin va mirar de reüll a l'Hermione. A aquesta noia no se lli escapa res!

            La primera classe de la setmana dels de sisè va resultar ser pocions, el que va posar a més d'un de mal humor. Conviure una hora a la masmorra amb Slytherin no era del que se'n diu divertit. L'humor del Severus Snape tampoc semblava haver millorat molt des de l'últim estiu. Es va passar tota la Classe aterroritzant-los i fent critiques parcials i injustes sobre les pocions per curar els més típics 100 tipus de verins. Al acabar la classe, Neville Longbottom va fer petar el seu calderó i tots els Gryffindors es van tindre que quedar a fer la neteja.

            - bonic primer dia de classe! – va cridar el Ron tirant el seu llibre de pocions al menjador. – fer tota la neteja de la masmorra i dos pergamins sobre els tipus de verins, dos!...

            - hola nois! – la Ginny Weasley va arribar molt contenta carregant un munt de llibres i es va assentar al costat de l'Hermione, que fullejava per enèsima vegada el seu llibre de defensa contra les forces del mal.

            -..i aquella maleïda masmorra no semblava haver estat tocada des de l'última vegada que la vam netejar en Febrer! L'Snape segur que la va conservar especialment per nosaltres – el Ron va posar el suc de carbassa damunt la taula amb tanta força que va xopar el seu llibre de pocions.

            - anima't Ron! La següent classe es de defensa contra les forces del mal amb Revenclaw – el va animar el Harry – a lo millor el professor Llopin ens ensenya a combatre aranyes gegants.

            Tots van riure, inclòs el Ron.                   

            - i que tal el teu primer dia de classes, Ginny? – va preguntar l'Hermione.

            - genial! Hem tingut criança de criatures màgiques, i no es per dir res dolent del Hagrid però...en comparació amb el Greekos de l'any passat... ha sigut la millor classe explicada i menys perillosa que em tingut!

            - després dels cucsbruts...qualsevol cosa es benvinguda – va dir el Ron

            PATAPLAFF!

            Neville Longbottom havia tirat tots els seus llibres quan havia entrat al gran saló. Es van sentir riures provenint de tots els llocs del gran saló. El Harry va girar cap a la taula de Slytherin i va poder veure a Draco Malfoy murmurant amb els seus amics. Neville va arribar de mala manera i es va assentar al costat del Ron.

            - estàs bé Neville? – va preguntar el Harry

            - si...si...per què tothom em pregunta el mateix?

            - perquè fas molta mala cara – va dir el Ron que estava al seu costat. L'Hermione el mirava fixament, com volent preguntar alguna cosa, però no s'atrevia.

            - serà millor que ens donem pressa, les classes comencen d'aquí deu minuts i vull estar en bon lloc

            Neville Longbottom dient una excusa? Alguna cosa devia estar molt, molt malament. Va pensar l'Hermione.

            La primera classe de sisè de defensa contra les forces del mal no va decepcionar a ningú, com s'havia previst. Van tindre una extensa classe de practica sobre els Koopes, que van resultar unes criatures imprevisibles. Tenien un caparró molt paregut al de una tortuga, però totalment llis i de cristall rosa, les seves extremitats es  comparaven al d'un cranc groc, i per on tenien el cap sobresortia un cap d'ocell amb un enorme pic afilat i ulls de diversos colors. Aparentaven ser adormits per atreure als curiosos, que es meravellaven al veure la seva estranya aparença i al petit descuit, zaz!, llançaven foc gelat pels seus pics, congelant als animals de cor calent i desfent als de sang freda.

            - encara que aparenten ser extremadament perillosos, el seu atac no es més que un mètode de defensa. Els humans tenim més avantatge per evitar acabar congelat per un koopa – va explicar el Llopin – algú em pot dir per què? – cap mà es va alçar, ni tan sols la de l'Hermione Granger, que va començar a buscar al llibre desesperadament – ningú?

            La mà de l'Hermione es va alçar tímidament. Llopin li va fer un gest perquè contestés.

            - professor...el llibre diu que el millor que podem fer al trobar una koopa es donar mitja volta i corre, el seu caparró es massa resistent per qualsevol sortilegi.

            - bé Hermione! – va somriure el Llopin – però això només seria en cas de que un Koopa decidís atacar-nos i pel general son pacífics. Però, i en el cas que tinguéssim que atrapar un, com jo?

            La classe va seguir en silenci. Alguns miraven de reüll a l'Hermione, com esperant veure el seu típic gest de triomf i escoltar una resposta ben explicada.

            - xiular! – va dir de cop l'Hermione, comprentent-ho tot – els Koppes tenen una oïda molt aguda, son atrets pels sorolls aguts!

            - bé de nou! Cinc punts per Gryffindor per contestar bé una pregunta, algú vol provar? Son dos més per cada qui aconsegueixi atreure a la Koopa.

            40 mans es van alçar cap al sostre. Sense dubte una classe divertida.

L'humor del Ron va millorar des de la classe de defensa contra les forces del mal, i es va mantenir tot el dia.

            - ja! 40 punts per Gryffindor el primer dia! M'agradaria veure la cara de l'Snape en aquests moments... es una pena que les noies no sabessin  xiular... però bé! – deia ja una vegada assegut al sofà de la sala comú

            - que es tan grandiós? – va preguntar el Fred a les seves esquenes.

            - em guanyat 40 punts per Gryffindor avui! – va dir el Ron orgullosament.

            - de debò? Nosaltres hem perdut 20 – va dir com si res el George.

            - QUE!? – va dir tan fort que tot el saló de Gryffindor se'l va quedar mirant fixament

            - escolta, tampoc es per tant... sempre perdem punts a les classes de pocions...

            - però aquesta vegada es diferent... aquesta vegada...

            - en Ron ha muntat una campanya guanyem-li a l'Snape perquè ens va fer netejar la masmorra com si fos la primera vegada... – va comentar l'Hermione per damunt del seu llibre d'història. En Ron la va mirar molest.

            - bé, al menys seria millor que el PET - va dir el Ron amb un somriure burleta. L'Hermione va aixecar la vista del seu llibre i el va fulminar amb la mirada.

            - es P.E.E.T, i es per a una bona causa!

            - sip, i que tal si el any que bé fundem el club de fans del Krum? O millor, del Decors! Així podrem recollir diners i pagar als elfs!

            L'Hermione li va llançar el llibre al Ron i aquest el va esquivar per un pèl, donant-li al braç del Fred, aquest es va venjar i va tirar un coixí al Ron, iniciant una guerra on tots van rebre coixinasos i plumes. Certament, Hogwarts havia tornat a la normalitat va pensar el Harry mentre llançava un altre coixí al George 


	6. capítol sis: criança de criatures màgiqu

A veure! Que ja he dit tot el que havia de dir. I vull afegir, que m'encantaria que miresiu un fanfict q es diu Naia, el perquè del canvi de l'Snape, i un altre q es diu Naia , que es en castellà, però que nesesita una mica d'apoyo!!!!!! Que els he fet jo!!! Autora: Magical Tot per tu 

Dedicat a Draco

Capítol 6 

**Criança de criatures màgiques**

            La tarda del dijous va arribar entre deures, transformacions i dos pergamins sobre verins. La primera classe de la tarda va resultar ser criança de criatures màgiques, a la que la majoria dels alumnes de Gryffindor esperaven amb ànsia.

            - ... la meva germana Padma m'ha dit que les criatures son adorables – es sentia dir a Parvati Patil mentre caminaven fora del castell – però no em vol dir que son, diu que es una sorpresa... pel que sembla no surten al llibre...

            - QUE!? – va cridar de cop l'Hermione – la professora està ensenyant coses que no surten al llibre? – va preguntar pàl·lida.

            - que passa Granger? – va dir una veu afectada que arrastrava les paraules a les seves esquenes – tens por de no respondre una pregunta i tindre que deixar la classe com en adivinació?

            Abans de que el Ron pogués fer alguna cosa indegut, el Harry el va subjectar per la túnica i li va dir – allí ve la professora.

            La professora Blair portava una caixa volant – avui serà el seu primer dia de classe de criança de criatures màgiques. En aquest semestre farem uns canvis en quant a la pràctica i la teoria, estudiarem tot sobre... – es va acotxar i va agafar el que semblava una gelatina negra brillant de la mida d'un puny d'adult – Shawjells – un suau ah! es va escoltar entre els presents.

La mà de l'Hermione es va aixecar.

            - si senyoreta...?

            - Granger, professora. Bé... no es suposava que teníem que estudiar els Morkes aquest semestre?

            - els Morkes, senyoreta Granger, ha vist la fotografia del llibre?, els Morkes son criatures tan salvatges i inútils que em sorprendria que algú els criés. No totes les criatures màgiques son aptes pel criat humà, mai en la meva vida havia sentit que algú cries Hipogriffs, cucs bruts, o inclòs cucs bruts de cua explosiva.. seria el mateix que criar un drac! – Harry, Ron i Hermione no es van poder aguantar el riure, ningú, excepte en Malfoy sàvia de que es reien.

            - en comparació als Morkes, aquests es veuen més inservibles... – va dir en Malfoy amb un gest de fàstic.

            - bé... això es el que aprendrem avui. Primer, posseuvos en grups de dos i agafeu un Shawjells amb compte, son molt relliscosos.

Cada grup va agafar un Shawjell i va començar a jugar amb ell mentre la professora Blair explicava detalladament tot sobre els Shawjells. Després de quinze minuts la classe va fer la practica i cada qui va tindre que elegir un aliment per als seus Shawjells ( carn de conill, aliment per a peixos o herbes ) 

            Mentre el Harry i el Ron tractaven d'atreure inútilment al seu Shawjell amb herbes, de l'altra banda del camp es va escoltar un xiscle

            -¡¡¡YIICK!!!¡¡¡BREEE!!!

            la professora Blair es va apressar a dirigir-se cap al causant del aldarull. Draco sostenia la seva vareta i apuntava al Shawjell amb determinació, mentre murmurava:

            - no m'obliguis a matar-te, petita bèstia!

El Shawjell va començar a créixer amb un Blubb!

            - no!, Malfoy, baixa aquesta vareta ara mateix! – va ordenar la professora

            - m'atacarà si ho faig (Blubb!)

            - no ho farà, solament baixa la vareta i no passa res (Blubb!)

            - desmai... – va començar a dir el Draco, però el Shawjell ja s'havia inflat del tot.

            BOOM!!!

            El Shawjell va explotà completament i un àcid color blau fosc va impregnar a Draco de cap a peus, cremant-li la pell ( nota T_T pobre Draco...de veritat que no volia escriure això ) els demés Shawjells es van separar dels braços dels alumnes i es van reunir amb el Shawjell explotat, transformant-se en una gran bola negre brillant.

            - accio escombra! – una escombra va volar fins a les mans de la professora – Granger, Potter, encargeu-vos  de la classe mentre porto al Senyor Malfoy a l'infermeria.

            I sense donar temps a protestes, va agafar a Draco ( que en aquest moment s'havia desfet la túnica i començava a descompossar-li el pit ) i s'en van anar volant.

 El Harry va mirar l'Hermione. L'Hermione va mirar al Harry. Després els dos van mirar al altra banda del camp. La classe de Slytherin estava molesta i els i llançaven mirades assassines.

            - ho ha fet a propòsit! – va dir la Pansy Parkinson, eterna enamorada de Draco – ha impedit que atures aquella cosa...!!

            - calla ja, cara-de-bulldog – va dir el Ron despreocupadament, mirant cap a la bola de Shawjells .

            en Grabble i en Goyle van donar un pas sense molta confiança. Sense Draco, semblaven insegurs de que fer.

            El Harry va mirar l'Hermione en busca d'ajuda, després de tot, la seva amiga havia set monitora l'any anterior, però la va trobar mirant al Neville, que a la vegada mirava algun punt llunyà en el castell.

            - li diré al meu pare... – deia Draco mentre la senyora Pomfrey li aplicava una poció a les ferides.

            - bé senyor Malfoy, però no crec que el teu pare consideri intel·ligent de la teva part apuntar amb la teva vareta a un Shawjell – va dir Lynx

            Draco la va fulminar amb la mirada

            - tot això es culpa seva! Quina classe de professora es? Com ha pogut deixar que això passes? – li va recriminar el Draco

            - jo només dono classes senyor Malfoy, es la teva elecció escoltar-les.

            - llest! – va dir la senyora Pomfrey molesta, donant un suau cop a la front de Draco quin noi més insuportable va pensar pels seus adintres

            - OUCH!! I quina classe de infermera es vostè? – va dir referint-se a la senyora Pomfrey – quan el meu pare s'enterri li donarà un patatus!

            - respectes molt al teu pare, Draco? – va preguntar Lynx assentant-se al seu costat. Alguna cosa li deia que era hora de entendre aquell noi problema.

            - es el meu pare... – va dir arrugant les celles – tinc que respectar-lo.

            - i ell et respecte?

            - soc el seu fill... – va dir però les seves paraules es van quedar en la buidor.

            - ja vec... moltes coses son impossibles de canviar, altres, solament et fa falta intentar-ho – va sostenir la mirada de Draco, fent-li entendre que era important  - i n'hi ha altres que neixen d'eleccions pròpies. Hi ha una diferència, Draco, entre ser dolent i tindre que ser dolent. La primera es molt difícil de canviar, la segona només li falta coratge. Però les dos poden canviar la teva vida. Bé, es temps de descansar, si passa qualsevol cosa, només busca'm – va dir aixecant-se.

            - i per què hauria de fer-ho? – va preguntar en un to arrogant

            - perquè a vegades es bo se entès.

            - i suposo que vostè ho fa... – va comentar desconfiadament

            - en aquest moment, Draco, et puc assegurar que en aquesta hora d'haver-te conegut et comprenc més que qualsevol persona que hagis conegut en els teus setze anys.

            Va creuar l'habitació i se'n va anar, deixant a Draco confós amb els seus pensaments.


	7. capítol set: un llop ferit

Autora: Magical 

****

**Tot per tu**

Aquest és un capítol molt cursi i difícil de digerir. Flashback del nostre llopet!

Capítol set

**Un llop ferit**

Des de la nit de l'incident amb l'Snape, he tingut el mateix somni repetides vegades, el que m'ha provocat una preferència al insomni en aquests dies. I precisament una nit d'aquestes nits en vela en que mirava el cel ple d'estrelles a través de la meva finestra, vaig veure una figura distant apropant-se al llac. La seva forma de caminar una mica encorbada se'm va fer familiar.

Em vaig apropar sense presa cap al home assegut a la vora del bell llac, i sense esperar cap invitació em vaig assentar al seu costat

            - un cèntim pels teus pensaments – li vaig dir utilitzant una vella frase. El Remus va somriure i mirant al cel va dir amb veu baixa

            - el Sirius.

            - estarà bé – vaig dir i em vaig recolzar a l'herba – va sobreviure dotze anys a Azkaban, és fort – vaig mirar al Remus, però seguia amb la mirada preocupada – veus aquella estrella d'allí? – vaig dir assenyalant el cel – és la constel·lació de Sirius, una de les més brillants. La seva llum tarda anys en arribar fins aquí, però cada nit il·lumina aquesta terra. I aquells dos, els bessons Castor i Polux, la llegenda diu que un no pot viure sense l'altre, si un dia arribés a apagar-se'n una, l'altra compliria amb el mateix destí. I el meu favorit: el cinturó d'Oriò, aquelles tres estrelles juntes que mai es separen, m'agrada perquè les pots veure tots els dies, a qualsevol lloc...

            Mentre parlava sense parar de constel·lacions, mirava de reüll al Remus, esperant pels meus adintres que pogués entendre el que en realitat volia dir.

            I el Remus ho entenia. Entenia que tot aquella giravolta  d'estrelles es referia a l'amistat d'ells quatre, que Oriò representava el James, el Sirius i a si mateix; que Castor i Polux eren Sirius i ell, i que Sirius mai es donaria per vençut.

            La mirada de preocupació als seus ulls va desaparèixer i somreia mirant aquella dona que mai s'atreviria a estimar. Per la simple preocupació de no arriscar-se a cometre el mateix error dos vegades. (nota: cobaaarrrt  ) l'escoltava sentir coses sense sentit i callava, guardant les paraules al seu cor, perquè encara sense comprendre-les, les considerava important.

Parlava, parlava i no posava atenció al que estava dient. La simple excusa de està al seu costat per contemplar la nit estrellada era la base de qualsevol tema de conversació. Parlava de tot i a la vegada de res, de tot el que se'm acudia i de res que sentia el meu cor. Hogwarts, el llac, les classes... només pensava en allargar el moment, en que aquella nit no acabés mai i poder-me quedar al seu costat així, per sempre.

Però fins i tot la nit més fosca té una albada. Els primers rajos de sol reflectien l'espill llis que formava el llac, portant el calor d'un nou dia i callant el monòton cant dels grills, junt amb les paraules que ens acompanyaven al desvelar aquesta nit.

            - tinc que preparar-me per les classes – vaig dir aixecant-me.

            - Lynx... – el Remus la va parar, volia agrair-li per estar sempre allí al seu costat consolant-lo en els moments més difícils els últims dos anys, per gastar sense penedir-se tant de temps i sentiments cap a ell, per comprendre'l més que ningú, inclòs més que el James, el Sirius, el Gigi o ell mateix.

            - gràcies – va dir sentint-se miserable

            - és la meva feina, recordes? – va respondre amb un somriure

            les ombres desapareixien junt amb ella, la va observar allunyant-se pel interminable prat cap al castell

            les ombres desapareixien, també la màgica velada que acabaven de tenir, juntament amb el cant dels grills, les paraules d'ànim, la seva figura distant, l'esperança en el seu cor i qualsevol sentiment que hagués pogut permetre. I en aquell moment, en el contrast d'un nou dia, el seu cor es va omplir de pors, de rancor per si mateix. El sentiment de culpabilitat va tornar a la seva ànima i va vèncer al seu cor, tornant-se completament negre i fosc.

            La va observar allunyant-se, i es va donar conte que no podria oblidar mai el passat, perquè al seu pesar aquest estava gravat per sempre en els seus records, en els moments més feliços i tristos de la vida, tal qual estava gravada cada cicatriu fent-li recordar que era un home llop, també estava gravada en la seva consciència que no podria estimar a ningú. I aquestes són el tipus de cicatrius que no es borren mai.

            Va apretar els punys i va tancar els ulls.

La seva mirada, el seu somriure, la seva forma de viure sempre el moment, d'aprofitar cada segon com si fos l'últim... cada gest i cada paraula que el van fer perdre i trobar-se a si mateix...

            Després de l'amarg sabor de la seva sang, la angoixa de sentir-la apagant en els seus braços, la seva respiració convertida en sospirs, la seva inesperada partida...

            Se n'havia anat, sense avisos, sense comiats, simplement se'n va anar de la mateixa forma que havia arribat a la seva vida i conquistant el seu cor. Se'n va anar, i el va deixar.

            Només amb les seves culpes i penediments, solament sabent que ell va ser el causant de la seva mort.

            podies haver-me odiat per allunyar-te de mi tant de temps, o reclamar-me tantes nits de soledat a les que et vaig condemnar, inclòs hagués set preferible d'haver-me mirat amb odi i m'apartessis de mi en el meu últim moment... però per què? Per què vas elegir aquella mirada de comprensió i em vas somriure d'aquella forma? Es que potser em coneixies tan bé que sàvies que aquell era el pitjor dels càstigs? Es que el teu odi cap a mi era tan profund que vas preferir convertir-te en el fantasma de totes les meves culpes i recordar-me cada nit de la meva existència lo molt que et vaig estimar però que no vaig ser el suficient valent com per dir-t'ho, per encarar-me a mi mateix, per recordar-me lo molt idiota que sóc?

            Per què? Per què vas tenir que elegir morir tan aviat? Per què no vas poder esperar dos mesos més per mi?

            La seva ànima plorava. Per primera vegada hagués volgut ser vençut per la lluna plena i convertir-se en el monstre capaç de desfogar tots els seus sentiments, va tenir el mateix desig salvatge de destrossar, ferir, matar, cridar i plorar al mateix temps.

            La seva ànima plorava perquè sàvia que mai s'atreviria a estimar així de nou. Perquè comprenia que d'alguna forma o altra les tragèdies el perseguirien com ànimes en pena, i destrossaven qualsevol pont de la felicitat que hagués pogut construir, arrossegant així la gent al seu voltant.

            Remus estava cansat. Cansat de tenir pors, d'intentar tenir una vida normal, de construir sempre monòtonament davall de les mateixes runes.

            El vol d'un mussol gris el va treure dels seus pensaments. Potser en aquest món la felicitat no n'hi havia per ell, però al menys podia contribuir a construir la felicitat de altres.

            Es va encaminar cap al castell.

            -Harry, esperans! – l'Hermione i el Ron seguien casi el pas del Harry, qui el va llançar com un bòlid cap al despatx de l'Snape.

            - no te cap dret! – va objectar el Harry – confiscar la meva raigdefoc perquè se li ha caigut a l'Angelina a les escales! Ni tan sols ha donat a ningú!

            El Harry sentia com li cremaven les orelles. Li havia deixat la seva estimada escombra a la seva companya per practicar i deu minuts després arriba l'Snape amb una excusa inversemblant a confiscar-la. Que més era capaç de fer per tal d'obtenir la victòria per la seva residència?

            Al final del corredor van visualitzar al odiat professor de pocions. Caminava ràpid, i hi havia algú al seu costat, o...millor dit, arrossegava algú pel braç al seu costat.

            Era la professora de criança de criatures màgiques.

            Els tres amics es van mirar estranyats i els van seguir silenciosament. Es van amagar rere la porta del seu despatx i van escoltar.

            - ...bé professora Blair, per última vegada, que anava a buscar a la meva masmorra?

            - li ho he dit un milió de vegades professor Snape, si no em creu no és culpa meva... – va contestar amb una veu d'exasperaci

            - no és culpa seva, professora? – va dir l'Snape mentre es passejava al seu voltant – doncs dóna la casualitat de que no la crec en res és precisament perquè vos no m'inspira confiança, i de qui creu que és la culpa? – va dir amb un somriure sarcàstic.

            - no tinc temps per jugar amb vos, professor, té o no té el que li demano?

            L'Snape la va mirar per uns eterns segons i després va obrir un armari del seu despatx, va extreure un flascó de color púrpura i li va lliurar.

            - gràcies – va dir la professora i es va disposar a sortir, però l'Snape la va parar dient-li:

            - jo no sóc tan dòcil com el professor Dumbledore... o tan idiota com el Llopin i els seus alumnes. A mi no em podrà enganyar tan fàcilment o domesticar com a en Draco Malfoy.

            La professora es va girar i li va fulminar amb la mirada. Sense dir res més, va sortir del seu despatx.

            La mateixa expressió de desconcert es va dibuixar als rostres del Harry, l'Hermione i el Ron.

Review!


	8. capítol vuit: defensa contra les forces

Tot per tu

Capítol vuit:

**Defensa contra les forces del mal**

El primer dijous d'octubre va anunciar l'arribada de la tardor amb una tempestosa pluja a la matinada que no va deixar dormir a mig castell. Per la tarda, quan la tempesta havia disminuït a una pluja que colpejava incessant les finestres del castell, també havia colpejat el bon humor dels que no havien pegat ull la nit abans.

Al menjador Harry i companyia dormitaven sobre els seus plats generosament abundants de menjar. La misteriosa poció que l'Snape havia entregat a la igualment misteriosa professora havia set suficient com per mantenir-los desperts tota la nit.

Els seus ànims van millorar a l'hora de pujar les escales cap a l'aula de defensa contra les forces del mal. El grup de Gryffindor conversava animosament quan de cop el Ron va xocar amb el Neville, qui s'havia quedat paralitzat a deu passos de la porta.

- que passa? – va preguntar

No va tenir que esperar la resposta. Tot el menjar que havien assaborit se'ls hi va remoure a l'estómac.

Era l'Snape.

Amb el seu característic mal humor, va entrar a l'aula silenciosament i es va parar davant de la pissarra esperant que tots els demés alumnes entressin. En un terrible silenci que poc es presenciava en aquell bell castell, els alumnes es van asseure sense dir paraula. No era necessari preguntar on parava el professor de defensa contra les forces del mal.

- avui tractarem d'ensenyar una cosa important i arreglar el desastre que va fer el Llopin amb...

- el professor Llopin ens estava ensenyant perfectament... – va murmurar un noi de Revenclaw en una veu molt fluixa.

- cinc punts menys per a Revenclaw per parlar a classe – va dir l'Snape en un to tranquil.

El noi de Rewenclaw es va ruboritzar lleugerament i es va enfonsar a la seva cadira. Com carai havia pogut escoltar-lo?

- com anava dient, avui aprendrem sobre... – va obrir el llibre a l'atzar i va fullejar unes pagines fins a la meitat – els Hurhons.

L'Hermione va aixecar el braç, però l'Snape va fer la vista grossa, en Ron, que s'asseia al seu costat (nota: no em pregunteu en quin moment ni perquè! ) li va baixar el braç a la força i li va enviar una mirada que deia alguna cosa com no val la pena 

- però professor, encara no hem acabat amb els... – va dir l'Hermione fent cas omís al Ron.

- deu punts menys per Gryffindor per parlar sense permís.

deu punts! tros de...(censurat) van pensar el Harry i el Ron al mateix temps

- la primera pregunta seria...que són els Hurhons? – va assenyalar al noi de Revenclaw que abans havia parlat – tu contesta

El noi es va quedar mut, no sabia més que un muggle que podia ser un Hurhorn.

- vaja, sembla que el Llopin estava molt còmode amb el seu treball, no? Que ensenyava? A donar mitja volta i corre fins al arbust més proper? – va preguntar amb ironia.

Si les mirades matessin haguessin donat honor al seu nom, l'Snape hauria caigut d'esquenes en aquell moment.

Amb la seva gens envejable capacitat de ignorar a tot el món, va començar a explicar la classe.

- els Hurhorns són unes criatures planta-peix amb espines que tenen cinc tipus de verins tan poderosos que són capaços de assassinar un Hipogrif, podria dir-nos quins són aquests cinc tipus... – va fer un gest amb la mà i va mirar al voltant – Potter?

- No. Ni tan sols sé en quina pàgina estem i tampoc m'interessa – va contestar el Harry desafiant.

- trenta punts menys per a Gryffindor per contestar de forma insolent al professor – va dir l'Snape com qui no vol la cosa.

- bé, perfecte, meravellós... seguirà traient punts? doncs faci-ho! No reprovaré en defensa contra les forces del mal si perdo una o dos classes al mes... – el Ron havia perdut la paciència i agafant les coses va sortir de la classe. Harry, maleint a l'Snape per ser tant insuportable i a si mateix per seguir-li la corrent al Ron, va llançar una mirada fulminant a l'Snape i va seguir al seu amic fora de classe.

- algú més? – va preguntar l'Snape mirant al voltant.

Després de perdre la batalla contra si mateixa, l'Hermione es va aixecar i mirant el terra va sortir de l'aula, seguida per Neville, Dean, Seamus... aviat a l'aula només quedaven més que els alumnes de Revenclaw. No eren tan estúpids per enfrontar-se a l'Snape per cinc punts.

- bé, crec que això seran uns...cent punts? – va comentar l'Snape

- no havies de fer allò – va dir l'Hermione al Ron.

- per favor Hermione, no has vist com ens estava provocant? La té dinyada amb nosaltres i ens baixaria punts fins per respirar.

- doncs ho ha aconseguit. Ara estem en grans problemes – va comentar el Harry quant tot el grup es va aturar davant de la professora McGonagall.

Si la professora McGonagall no coneixes tan bé a l'Snape, els hi hagués donat un càstig per netejar tot el castell durant tot un mes.

Afortunadament per tots, els anys compartits amb l'Snape en la mateixa professió li havien ensenyat una mica sobre les seves manies, el que la va fer convèncer de només fer una reunió a la sala comú de la seva casa i reprendre els involucrats en el tema, jurant que les detencions les decidiria Flich (cosa que mai va passar). Després de baixar-hi els ànims a tots, es va dirigir a l'oficina del Dumbledore a plantejar-li el problema, ja que els alumnes de la seva casa s'havien negat rotundament en assistir a qualsevol classe de defensa donada per l'Snape, per més que aquesta els hagués amenaçat.

Menys la promesa del professor Dumbledore, res en aquest món hagués convençut al Ron a assistir una altra classe de defensa contra les forces del mal sabent que el Llopin es trobava en les seves transformacions.

Sabent que les classes les donaria el mateix Dumbledore, la classe esperava impacient l'arribada del mag, que feia 5 minuts de retard. Mentre Neville dormitava sobre el seu braç, la porta de l'aula s'obria veloçment.

Cap expressió de enlluernament de tots els presents es va poder comparar amb la que es va dibuixar a la cara de l'Hermione. Que dimonis buscava la professora Blair aquí? (nota. oh...adoro com l'odia! )

Sento arriba tard – va dir calmant la seva respiració agitada. (nota: si considerem la distància del enorme castell fins la cabanya del Hagrid, tenint en compte que tots sabem que a Hogwarts no pots aparèixer i està proivit volar amb escombra pels passadissos... no podríem culpar-la, no? )

- professora Blair? Vostè ens ensenyarà defensa contra les forces del mal? – va preguntar el Ron alegre.

- només en ocasions especials, Ron. I només a Gryfindor – va agregar amb una mirada culpadora que va borrar el somriure dels seus llavis.

- Llavors on s'han quedat?

- els Koopes. Tipus de defensa – es va apressar a dir l'Hermione.

- bé... algú pot dir-nos com vèncer un Koopa?

L'Hermione va aixecar la mà

- professora... és impossible vèncer un Koopa , el seu caparró es massa resistent, a més són pacífics.

- solen ser pacífics quan els trobes a deu metres de distància del seu niu, però quan t'apropes més generalment t'ataquen. Per això es que van ser utilitzats com objectes de arts obscures. Si agafes un dels seus ous solen seguir qualsevol ordre amb tal d'aconseguir-lo de tornada i el seu cant té poders hipnòtics casi tan poderosos com la maledicció _imperius_ . El mètode per vèncer a un Koopa és molt simple, només s'ha de llançar-li un sortilegi paral·litzador directe a la gola, així podem evitar que ens llanci flames o que ens canti. Es que el professor Llopin no ho va mencionar? – va comentar davant les cares atentes dels nois – suposo que ho tenia preparat per aquesta classe...

Mentre els demés agafaven apunts, l'Hermione mirava la fulla blanca del pergamí, sotmesa als seus pensaments.

Continuarà...


	9. capítol nou: un drac amb somnis i un

Tot per tu 

(Nota autora: Oh...oh...m'està envaint la Draco-mania... un altre capítol dedicat a en Draco)

Capítol nou 

**Un drac amb somnis i un lleó amb malsons**

La Ginny Weasley baixava amb compte les escales que l'alçaven fins a l'últim prestatge de llibres de la biblioteca. Amb el seu braç dret sostenint una petita muntanya de llibres que amagaven fins a les seves fines celles roges.

Mentre l'Hermione rebuscava febrilment en algun llibre de la grandesa d'una hamburguesa triple (gana:p), Draco Malfoy havia entrat a la biblioteca, estranyament sense la companyia dels seus dos goril·les. L'Hermione va tancar el llibre d'un cop i es va dirigir cap a la seva amiga amb el llibre davall del braç.

- aquest tampoc ens ajudarà... – va dir mentre caminava en direcció a la Ginny.

PUM!

-OUCH! – el Draco i l'Hermione van xocar un contra l'altre.

- mira per on vas Granger! – li va cridar el Draco davant la mirada atenta de tots.

En contes de poder reaccionar normalment i argumentar molesta amb el seu susdit, l'Hermione es va quedar de pedra mirant-lo Granger ? Des de quan havia canviat el respectiu insult de sang de fang que havia utilitzat en els últims quatre anys?

Sense comprendre el silenci de l'Hermione, el Draco, que no s'havia adonat del seu repintí canvi de vocabulari es va allunyar d'ella molest.

-AHHH!

CRASH! BOOM! BANG!

La Ginny havia perdut l'equilibri i va tirar tots els llibres que sostenia. Abans de que pogués reaccionar i agafar-se be amb l'altra mà lliure, la por a la caiguda va bloquejar tots els seus reflexes. Afortunadament –i sense imaginar perquè – el Draco va arribar a temps per agafar-la abans de que caigués al terra. Tres segons després de comprendre el que havia fet, el Draco la va deixar al terra.

- aparta't del meu camí Weasley! – va dir amb la veu més freda que va poder disfressar.

La poca gent que va poder veure l'espectacle no s'ho va poder creure. Havia set aquell el fill de Lucius Malfoy qui havia salvat a la Ginny Weasley d'una terrible caiguda? (nota: escolteu no exagero, no us imagineu quantes muntanyes de llibre hi ha a la biblioteca...) havia set el mateix Draco Malfoy?

La mateixa pregunta semblaven fer-se l'Hermione i la Ginny, quines es miraven perplexes.

Draco Malfoy va sortir de la biblioteca com un huracà, sense haver aconseguit el llibre de transformacions que havia anat a buscar. Sense aturar-se a pensar en les conseqüències que portarien entregar uns deures de transformacions fins a la meitat, es va dirigir a la seva habitació va agafar la nova raig de foc platejada, que havia comprat solament per molestar al Harry.

Es va dirigir cap al buit camp de quidditch, i donant una cop al terra, es va elevar amb la seva escombra volant en cercles al voltant del camp, sense direcció fixa.

La veritat, s'estava començant a preguntar si valia la pena seguir-li fent escenetes al seu pare per aconseguir el que volgués, per ser sincers, ja era massa gran per aquestes escenetes, però, que més podia fer? Era l'únic que podia acaparar l'atenció del seu pare per trenta segons, sent fill únic, l'únic hereu de l'immens fortuna dels Malfoy, tenint tot el que qualsevol persona pogués desitjar, haver nascut en un bressol d'or en el fons l'importava una merda, perquè, qui s'hagués imaginat, amb la seva cara de nen mimat en el fons no tenia el que més pogués desitjar? Que res del que li havien donat podia comparar-se amb el molt que desitjava tindre l'estima dels seus pares? Narcissa Malfoy era una dona molt bella, potser massa, en l'opinió de Draco, perquè mentre quan era un bebè que plorava desconsoladament ella no feia més que deixar-lo als elfs mentre ella es passava hores davant de l'espill. Encara que sabia que la seva mare se l'estimava en el fons i també comprenia que la seva ignorància cap a ell era en part perquè la seva mare era massa esnob com per donar-se el pesat treball de carregar, netejar i cuidar un bebè, Narcissa Malfoy era en poques paraules una dona que hagués preferit la mort abans de guanyar-se alguna cosa amb les seves pròpies mans. Potser aquesta va ser la principal i la única raó per la que es va casar amb el seu pare, perquè Narcissa i Lucius eren el mateix tipus de persones, a diferència que Lucius Malfoy considerava al seu fill un trofeu al qual mostrar, i per això és que l'acostumava a la bona vida, li exigia bones qualificacions i prenia totes les decisions per ell. A vegades es preguntava si el seu pare pretenia convertir-lo en una obra d'ell mateix.

ésser dolent i haver de ésser dolent abans no s'havia parat a pensar en allò. Creia que donava igual la seva elecció, perquè en el fons la mala acció era el que determinava els fets. Ara... no estava completament segur.

Draco Malfoy. Qualsevol creuria que ser Draco Malfoy era molt fàcil, però molt pocs sabien o entenien que darrera els galeons i les aparences havia un espai buit i fosc que reclamava per ser omplert d'alguna cosa que ni el Lucius Malfoy hagués pogut comprar. Ningú sabia que el preu que Draco Malfoy va tenir que pagar per tenir-ho tot va ser quedar-se sense res.

Els últims rajos de sol ratllaven el cel rosat. En Draco va baixar de la seva escombra i es va dirigir cap a les grades. Es va sorprendre al veure algú assegut en elles, el mateix algú causant del repentí atac de consciència soferta de les últimes dues setmanes.

- que fa vostè aquí? – va preguntar molest, tanmateix, es va assentar al seu costat

- es necessita una raó per venir al camp de quidditch? – va preguntar la Lynx.

- bé, vostè és la que diu que es necessita una raó per tot, oi? Fins i tot per ser dolent – se li va escapar al Draco. Quan es va adonar conte del que havia dit, es va maleir per dintre i va callar-

- m'alegro que hagis estat pensant en allò.

- qui li ha dit que solo perdre el temps pensant en insignificants tals com un comentari _seu_? – va recalcar la paraula.

- només es una corada.

- jo no crec en aquestes estupideses.

- alguns tampoc creuen en la màgia, però existeix.

El Draco va fer un gest d'exasperació.

- aquells són els muggles ignorants.

- es pot dir ignoro al que no veus, no sents, però d'alguna forma saps que està allí?

- potser, podria ser ignoro, com també estupidesa

- consideraries estúpid fer una cosa que en el fons vols fer, però que no t'atreveixes perquè saps que tindrien grans conseqüències?

Draco va riure amb amargura.

- això no és només ignorància, inclòs supera el límit de l'estupidesa. Jo no faria una cosa tan imbècil com per fer-me una putada a mi mateix per un maleït sentiment de culpa o responsabilitat... – va dir oblidant que tenia que cuidar el seu vocabulari davant d'un professor. Es sentia cansat.

- així suposo que ho fas tot pel teu propi bé.

- ho podríem dir d'aquesta manera.

Una primera estrella començava a brillar titil·lant en el immens quadre blau que formava el cel. El vent fred de tardor es va enredar entre els cabells foscos de Lynx, qui estranyament somreia.

- per què riu? – va preguntar molest

- perquè ets un noi especial i no et dones conte.

En Draco va expressar un somriure malèvol.

- és clar que me'n dono conte, m'ho han estat dient des de que vaig néixer.

- no em referia això – va dir amb veu dolça – ets especial perquè no et dones conte de quant vals per tu mateix o la importància de la teva opinió. Perquè creus que fer el correcte és fer alguna cosa bé, perquè penses que la teva valentia és res més que astúcia i consideres la teva consciència com a la pitjor cursileria. Quan els demés se'n orgullarien d'haver fet alguna cosa heroica, tu ho consideres desagradant.

- vostè ho ha dit tot des de el seu punt de vista, oi? Però fins ara no m'ha dit el perquè – Draco mirava obstinadament cap al cel – o es que és una altra tàctica per aconseguir alumnes atents?

- perquè ho tens tot excepte el que més desitges, i sents com t'ofegues davall dels galeons de la teva pròpia fortuna – va dir amb una mirada apacible.

Draco va aixecar la vista, sorprès. Era el mateix que estava pensant, les mateixes paraules, el mateix significat.

- es que potser vostè és una divina?

- no, però en altres temps vaig considerar aquesta opció. Tampoc és necessari ser un adiví per entendre que no ets feliç sent el que ets.

- llàstima que només vostè ho sapigui – en Draco va mirar cap al cel – la majoria de gent fuig furiosa després dels dos segons de coneixe'm, com trobarien paciència per aguantar a un Malfoy? – va soltar un riure amarg

- això és només un escut que fas servir per protegir els demés de tu, perquè en el fons te tens por.

igual passa amb en Remus va pensar. Però no ho va dir.

- protegir-los? Només per favor, professora, perquè tindria que fer una cosa així?

- perquè tampoc vols ferir-te a tu mateix – va contestar més enigmàticament. En Draco no ho va entendre, però no va mencionar res més.

- li han dit mai que vostè és massa bona per ser veritat? – va preguntar mig en broma.

- no, però m'han dit que sóc massa bona per sobreviure en un mon així.

El Draco va esbossar un suau somriure.

- curiós. A mi m'han dit el mateix.

Els dos van riure en un gest de complicitat, mentre dos ulls castanys miraven amb desaprovació l'escena des de darrera d'un pilar.

Dos nits abans de Nadal, un crit allargat va despertar els silenciosos passadissos de la torre de Gryffindor. Davall de les suaus mantes de vellut roig Harry Potter pressionava amb les seves suoses mans la cicatriu en forma de raig que palpava a la seva front.

- que ha passat? – la professora McGonagall va arribar veloçment i es va acotxar al seu costat. Les seves ulleres de mitja lluna estaven torçudes damunt el seu nas i metxes de cabell blanc i bronze sobresortien per la ret amb que es cobria el cabell.

Els seus companys de l'habitació dormitaven assentats.

- l'he vist – va dir amb la vista baixa i les mans tapant el seu front – l'he vist...Lord Voldemort... estava torturant a algú...un home...matarà de nou...i aquesta vegada ha dit que seria un membre de l'ordre del fènix...estic segur!...ha passat altres vegades...altres somnis...i sempre moren, sempre passa...sempre!

Va sortir com un huracà de l'habitació i es va dirigir a les dutxes. Per què ell? Per què li va tocar ser el nen que va sobreviure i tindre que viure irònicament sabent que tenia alguna cosa d'en Voldemort al cos i a l'ànima? Viure sabent que va ser la seva sang la mateixa que una vegada van passar per les venes de James i Lily Potter, la mateixa que va ressuscitar al assassí dels seus pares i va aportar a aquell ser assedegat de sang i poder de volta al món. Els seus pensaments augmentaven el mal de cap davall del fort raig d'aigua freda.

Mitja hora més tard es va presentar amb el seu cabell rebel atzabeja mullat i amb el rostre inexpressiu a l'oficina del director. En Dumbledore, amb la seva inesgotable calidesa d'avi li va preguntar detalls, però el Harry no va poder més que repetir el que ja havia dit abans. En Voldemort no havia mencionat noms.

Però havia mencionat a un espia en Hogwarts, i això el Harry no s'ho va guardar.

- saps qui podria ser el traïdor? – va preguntar el Ron per enèsima vegada.

- ni idea... en Malfoy?

- no ho crec – va intervenir l'Hermione – el seu pare el va mantenir fora en l'assumpte de la cambra secreta. Creus que s'arriscaria a fer una cosa dolenta davant de tu-ja-saps-qui?

- aposto que és l'Snape – va dir el Ron entonant els ulls.

- fes-me un favor, Ron: tanca la teva campanya i obra els ulls, es que tants anys a Hogwarts no t'han ensenyat res important?

- de que parles? – va preguntar el Harry confós.

- mai confiïs en el teu professor de defensa contra les forces del mal. I no m'estic referint precisament al professor Llopin.

El Harry i el Ron van tardar una mica a comprendre-ho tot. Si no era el Llopin, tampoc era l'Snape... només quedava una persona que els hi havia ensenyat la matèria. Una persona nova a Hogwarts de la qual no sabien res més que el seu nom: Lynx Blair.

- per què dedueixes això?

- no ho sé, però em dóna mala espina, el Neville ha estat molt estrany des de que l'ha vist i en Draco s'ha convertit en el seu alumne preferit, l'Snape la va trobar ensumant a la seva masmorra i després li dóna la poció sense més ni més, i sap més d'arts obscures que tota la biblioteca i que el professor Llopin junts – al veure que no comprenien va dir – vaig estar revisant amb la Ginny els llibres, i no hi ha res del que ens ha ensenyat. A més... – va mirar cap als costats revisant que ningú els pogués escoltar – es una animaga no restringida, la vaig seguir l'altre dia cap al bosc prohibit. Ella amaga alguna cosa més i no crec que sigui res bo.

Continuarà...


End file.
